GREASE: Yu Yu Hakusho!
by raygun101093
Summary: What happens when poor Kurama tries to direct a play using only a bunch of his friends and allies? Read to find out!


**GREASE: YU YU HAKUSHO!**

Starring:  
Hiei- Danny Zuko  
Botan- Sandy Dumbrowski  
Yusuke- Kenickie  
Shizuru- Rizzo  
Kuwabara- Sonny  
Hinageshi- Frenchy  
Jin- Doody  
Yukina- Marty  
Keiko- Patty  
Kurama- The Director  
Touya- The Pianist & Musical Director  
Genkai- Choreographer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NO, THIS IS NOT A HIEI/BOTAN PAIRING! Thank you.**

Kurama sat down in the audience. His work had been done. He couldn't do any other things. He sat down and waited for the show to begin. He was wondering if he had forgotten anything, but no, nothing seemed out of place. So he sat down. But he worried. The cast said they'd have a few tricks up their sleeve, but what?

"Oh," he thought, "It can't possibly be anything bad…"

()()()()()()()()()()

Touya and Genkai were talking to the cast backstage, mostly the guys. The girls had done great in Genkai's and Touya's opinion, but the guys were slacking, of course, that was mainly due to the fact that they didn't want to do this musical anyway.

"Hiei, you remember that G at the end of 'Summer Nights?'" Touya asked.

"Yes…"

"And you all remember the choreography for 'Born to Hand Jive,' right?" Genkai asked.

All of them sighed. "Yes…"

"Good, then we're off, Touya. Good l—" Genkai was about to say something, but Touya clamped a hand over her mouth. It was bad luck to say 'good luck' in show business.

"Oh, right. Umm… try your best!" Genkai looked up, Touya smiled, and the two walked away rather quickly.

()()()()()()()()()()

Kuwabara looked out the corner of the hallway leading out of the wing to make sure they weren't in earshot.

"They're gone! GO!"

All at once, the guys began saying 'Macbeth' as fast and as clearly as they could. It was also bad luck to say 'Macbeth' in show business, but as we said before, they didn't care.

"I am going to kill Kurama after this performance." said Hiei. He was playing the part of Danny.

"Who made you audition anyway?" asked Yusuke.

"…Kurama."

"Of course."

"So we're all in agreement to kill Kurama after the play?" asked Kuwabara.

"Right!" said Hiei and Yusuke in agreement.

All of the guys turned around only to be met with Jin. A bright bubbly character, Jin seemed like the only guy who was excited about this.

"Ready for the performance, guys?" he asked excitedly.

"Uhh… sure…" said the guys in reply before they quickly scuttled away.

"Hmm… well that was odd. Wonder why they were in such a hurry."

()()()()()()()()()()

Kurama sat, agonizing over the future of his production, when the lights went down low.

"Oh god…" he thought. "Judgment day!" The overture began to play a medley of Grease.

()()()()()()()()()()

Backstage, in the other wing, the girls were preparing for their debut. Nervously, they held hands, squeezing them tightly, letting them know that they were there for each other… either that, or just to piss them off.

"Umm… Keiko? You're sort of…"

"Yes, I know, Botan."

"Oh, okay… could you stop?"

"No."

Botan sighed. This was going to be a long play.

()()()()()()()()()()

Kurama kept on squirming in his seat, counting sweat drops off of his forehead. Amazingly, the show hadn't even started yet.

"All-right, Kurama, pull yourself together. Just watch it!" he thought to himself. Slowly, he stopped squirming and sat still.

As if on cue, the curtains pulled up.

Kurama began to squirm again.

()()()()()()()()()()

Touya played the first notes to the Alma Mater. The girls walked out, smiling as if they were trying to impress the teacher in choir class.

They began. "As I go traveling down life's highway, whatever course my fortunes may foretell, I shall not go alone on my way, for thou shalt always be with me Rydell. Through all the years Rydell and tears Rydell, we give three cheers Rydell for thee."

The girls prepared.

"Through everything Rydell, we cling Rydell…"

The smiles slowly became more menacing.

"… and sing Rydell to THEE!" The girls threw their folders up in the air, and ran downstage. The guys joined them.

Touya began playing a more rock and roll beat, and as loudly as possible, everyone began singing a well-written parody.

"I saw a dead skunk on the highway, and I was goin' crazy from the smell, cuz' when the wind was blowin' my way, it smelt just like the halls of ol' Rydell! And if you gotta use the toilet, and later on you start to scratch like heck, take off your underwear and boil it, cuz' you got memories of ol' Rydell! If Mr. Clean Rydell had seen Rydell, he'd just turn green and disappear…"

The guys and girls began to separate.

"I'm outta luck Rydell, dead duck Rydell, I'm stuck Rydell right here!" The guys froze, and Yukina and Hinageshi began to have a conversation.

Kurama sighed. One number over… an entire two acts to go…


End file.
